


a tale of a tail

by sabrina_il (marina)



Category: Exorcism Academy (Webcomic)
Genre: Cock & Ball Torture, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Tail Sex, Tails, happy birthday roga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28718469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marina/pseuds/sabrina_il
Summary: An outtake from Ethan and Al's varied sexual encounters
Relationships: Al/Ethan Flemming
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: Roga's birthday ficlets





	a tale of a tail

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Roga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roga/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY ROGA!

“Al, is that…” Ethan pants, and hears Al chuckle in his ear. “Are you…?”

Ethan is lying on his side on the bed in their quarters, while Al is fucking him from behind. Al’s demonically strong arm is holding Ethan’s top leg, preventing Ethan from rubbing his own dick against his thighs. 

He’d thought that was the extent of Al’s evil plan to keep Ethan from coming for as long as possible, but then he’d felt the tip of Al’s tail. 

Al is fucking him hard and deep, like Ethan likes, occasionally scratching down his arm, making Ethan's moans turn into screams. When Ethan had tried to grab his own dick Al had batted his hands away. It had made Ethan feel even more breathless, his whole body becoming somehow even more aroused. 

He wonders if he could come like this, just from being split open by that massive cock, from feeling Al’s unbelievable body holding him close.

But then Al’s tail appears, rubbing itself against Ethan’s opening as Al is pounding into him. And just when Ethan can feel his heart trying to jump out of his throat _what if he just slides it in there too can I take that would I survive that I kind of want that_ the tail moves on, sliding up to rub itself against Ethan’s perineum. 

“Ah, arhg, Al!” Ethan yells. “That’s… that’s…” 

“Told you, has a mind of its own,” Al says, kissing down Ethan’s neck.

Ethan feels so contained right now, so owned. His arms, his legs, his torso is all under Al’s control. His reactions, his orgasm, he’s surrendering it all without a second thought. Al always makes him lose himself and like it. 

Al’s tail continues upwards, circling Ethan’s balls and then… constricting. 

“Ah!” Ethan screams, feeling like the air has been punched out of him. The tail has his balls in a noose, tugging downward, against every law of nature. Ethan’s balls are so heavy and full, he’s so, so close, and Al is pulling them away from Ethan’s dick, pushing away Ethan's orgasm. 

“Shh, not to worry,” Al says in Ethan’s ear, and Ethan can practically taste his smile. 

“You… you asshole,” Ethan pants, grinning in spite of himself. “Let me come.”

“Your wish is my command,” Al says, lowering Ethan’s leg back on the bed. 

In the next moment Al’s hand sneaks between Ethan’s thighs, big fingers wrapping around his dick. Al jerks him hard and tight, like Ethan likes, but the tail is still pulling Ethan's balls downwards. 

Ethan screams again, and curses. 

“Come on, cadet, you can do it,” Al whispers in his ear, not letting up. 

“I’m gonna get you back,” Ethan says, panting, struggling to get enough air in his lungs. “Next time.”

“Can’t wait,” Al says, before biting down on Ethan’s shoulder, making Ethan scream one last time, long and loud, and come all over himself despite the pressure on his balls.


End file.
